Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode display.
Description of the Related Technology
Modern flat panel display technologies include organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, liquid crystal display (LCDs), plasma display panels, and the like. An OLED display includes a substrate as well as thin film transistors and OLEDs formed over the substrate.